Alea iacta est
by mel8mel
Summary: Cuando el dado ha sido echado, no queda hacer más que esperar a que de en el blanco.
1. Alea Iacta Est

El Viaje Weasley se celebra cada verano, cuando todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la familia se toman un tiempo y deciden pasar el tiempo con la familia. Siempre es el mismo lugar, pero jamás resulta ser lo mismo.

Éste año no tendría por qué ser la excepción.

Las invitaciones habían sido enviadas y recibidas por todos y cada uno, el lugar reservado nada más para ellos y las ganas hasta por el cielo.

Los Weasley se tomaban muy enserio las fiestas familiares, para ellos eran más que una tradición, y el viaje no tendría por qué no serlo. Los momentos en familia eran únicos y bastante agradecidos por ellos.

Ése año los abuelos Weasley no vieron inconveniente alguno el que Albus invitara a su mejor amigo y menos dadas las circunstancias. Para hacerlo sentir parte y no hacerle creer que no era bienvenido, ellos mismos se encargaron de hacerle su propia invitación, bueno… Molly lo hizo. Arthur se había rehusado a invitarlo, había hecho suficiente con aceptar que el nieto de su némesis los acompañara, había dicho. Molly se encargó de recordarle las veces que fueron necesarias que el chico no era su abuelo, ni su padre.

La Cabaña Weasley esperaba ansiosa la llegada de sus dueños, para el día acordado todas las cosas estaban en orden, con las cabañas divididas, los horarios organizados, las cosas ordenadas, y todo bien dispuesto. Perfecto para pasar unas vacaciones inolvidables.

Ése día (23 de Julio) el sol iluminaba y calentaba cada lugar y cosa que se cruzara en su camino. El brillo se reflejaba en los lentes de sol de Rose Weasley, quien fue casi la última en llegar a la Cabaña.

Los Potter ya estaban ahí como se pudo dar cuenta, y supo que tan sólo se debía a que su tía Ginny los había hecho madrugar, después de todo los hacía ayudar en lo que fuera necesario, y el tío Harry no rechistaba.

El tío Percy ya estaba ahí también, sentado en la silla de la terraza leyendo un periódico. Rose rodó los ojos, saludó y entró sin más. No le sorprendió ver a Molly con los brazos llenos de libros, tampoco le sorprendió ver a Lucy con su consola de video juego; la chica se acercó y sin decir nada retiró algunos libros de los brazos de su prima y la ayudó a llevarlos a su cuarto.

Molly le sonrió y luego se encargó de enseñarle el auricular que llevaba en la oreja, no tuvo que decir más, era obvio que estaba conversando con algún compañero así que le sonrió de vuelta y regresó por donde vino, no sin antes dejar de despeinarle su perfecto peinado a Lucy.

Se acomodó el tirante de su blusa y se bajó un poco el mini-short que llevaba. Estaba segura de que sus padres ya habían llegado, pero no veía a su hermano por ninguna parte ni a Lily tampoco.

Fue a la cabaña más cercana que era la del tío George y no le sorprendió verlo recostado en el sillón y con una revista cubriéndole la carta. Sin hacer mucho ruido, pero tampoco evitando hacerlo fue en busca de Fred o Roxanne. Escuchó ruidos en el cuarto de su prima y encontró a ambos junto con Dominique.

La nariz de su rubia prima se arrugó como cada vez que se ponía incómoda, pero Rose no preguntó. Los saludó a los tres y preguntó por los demás.

-Mis padres en la cabaña –dijo Dominique -, platican con la tía Angelina y la tía Audrey. Esperan a los abuelos que han mandado a avisarnos que llegarán más tarde de lo planeado.

-¿No ha llegado nadie más?

-El tío Charlie llega hasta dentro de dos días –dijo Fred -. Los Potter han llegado, Lucy y Molly también, nosotros y tus padres.

-¿No ha llegado mi hermano? –Preguntó con ceño. Roxanne negó con la cabeza.

-Lily está que echa chispas, al parecer se ha retrasado por culpa de Margaret -. Los labios de Rose se fruncieron y un sentimiento de comprensión hacia su prima se le coló.

-Está bien. Bueno, supongo que iré a saludar a los Potter y ya luego iré a ver a mis padres.

-¿Temes que te vean con tus pedazos de tela?

-Por si no lo sabes, hace un calor del demonio allá fuera, Fred. Y no estoy dispuesta a morirme como el pollo que cenaremos.

* * *

><p>La cabaña de los Potter se encontraba al lado de la suya, no le sorprendía después de todo a pesar de los años sus padres y su tío seguían igual de unidos que cuando pequeños y a veces se llegaba a pensar que más.<p>

Antes de entrar se sintió observada y al voltear pudo ver a Dominique viéndola desde la ventana, desde su lugar pudo ver cómo su prima volvía a arrugar la nariz y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué rayos era lo que la tenía tan incómoda, después de todo lucía más que bien.

La respuesta le llegó segundos después, cuando alguien que no llevaba ni por equivocación el apellido Potter, le abrió la puerta.

Estaba segura de estar a punto de desmayarse, y sabía que no sería por la insolación.

Rubio, de ojos azules y pálido hasta la médula. Era así como describía a Scorpius Malfoy. Quiso decirle muchas cosas, preguntarle qué hacía ahí, sino tenía algo mejor así, cuándo se iría… pero Albus llegó justo cuando se abrió la boca para seguramente soltar improperios. Puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo ante la fulminante mirada de Rose y alzó las cejas invitándola a que se atreviera a decirle algo a su mejor amigo.

Rose soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta y sin dar ni los buenos días, entró a la cabaña en busca de su otro primo. Se encontró con Lily que estaba sentada leyendo una revista, la vio y le intentó sonreír pero nada más le salió una mueca. Rose sabía que su prima estaba enojada por culpa de su hermano, y tener a Lily enojada y cerca no llevaba a nada bueno, así que le sonrió y caminó deprisa hacia el cuarto de James.

La tía Ginny buscaba algo por todos lados así que cuando la vio nada más le dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza y le sonrió sin decir nada. Rose se ofreció a ayudarle pero su tía se negó y le dijo que James estaba en su cuarto.

El cuarto de su primo era el más alejado de la entrada, le gustaba estar a distancia para poder organizar bien las bromas que iba a hacer y para que nadie lo molestara cuando tocara la guitarra. No se dio cuenta que había estado temblando todo ése tiempo hasta que posó su mano temblorosa en el pomo de la puerta, tomó aire y se dijo que Malfoy no se merecía tanta importancia. Tocó la puerta con la otra mano y luego la abrió.

Con los ojos cerrados llamó a James quien le dijo que podía abrirlos. Cuando los abrió James la miraba molesto, Rose se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y James se pegó en la cabeza.

-Ro, debes dejar de hacer eso, ¿está bien? –dijo -. ¡Debes dejar de sonrojarte! Fue hace años, no volverá a pasar.

-¡Pues te aseguro que no fue nada agradable!

-Para mí fue un hermoso momento –dijo sarcásticamente. Rose resopló y se acostó en la cama de su primo tapándose el rostro con la almohada.

El sonrojo poco a poco se le estaba yendo y es que aún no podía evitar abochornarse al recordar la vez que había entrado al cuarto de su primo y lo había encontrado… satisfaciendo sus necesidades. Pero sus mejillas no estaban nada más sonrosadas por el bochorno, ni por la vergüenza del recuerdo; la rabia que sintió al ver al amigo de su primo favorito no se iba y dudaba que se le fuera por completo alguna vez.

-Son vacaciones familiares, ¿qué hace él aquí? –Preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

James que estaba poniendo un poco de orden en su escritorio se encogió de hombros.

-Albus lo invitó porque de lo contrario se quedaría en casa solo, sus padres han tenido que viajar.

-¿En verano?

-No son vacaciones, según Albus es un asunto personal que no piensa compartir con personas sin sentimientos que nada más se preocupan por uno mismo y a las que su amigo les vale menos que una lechuga.

-¿Qué?

-Así me dijo. No me ha querido explicar pero a papá y mi mamá sí les dijo y obviamente a los abuelos.

-¿Se quedará todo el tiempo?

-Eso parece, Albus no dijo mucho, después de todo sabe que me importan poco sus asuntos.

Desde la cama de su primo, Rose rodó los ojos sabiendo que James mentía. Era normal que su primo fingiera que no le importaban sus hermanos y que no tuviera sentimientos por ellos. Todos sabían que fingía. Y Rose sabía de sobra que si había preguntado por Malfoy no era por interés hacia el rubio sino por interés a la vida de su hermano.

-Yo te recomiendo que no le des mucha importancia… como siempre y disfruta tus vacaciones. Tal vez sean las últimas.

Con el ceño fruncido y confundida, Rose se quitó la almohada de la cara.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Rosie, tus padres quieren verte –anunció el tío Harry desde el marco de la puerta.

Rose suspiró y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a su tío y sin despedirse de su primo salió en busca de sus primogénitos.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué somos los últimos en enterarnos que has llegado? ¿En dónde estabas, Rosebud?<p>

-Fue a saludar a la familia, no es mi culpa que nuestra cabaña sea la más lejana.

-Pues debiste anunciar tu llegada, hija. Tu madre anda de los nervios porque tu hermano no llega y me pondrá de los nervios a mi si no se calma –dijo su padre masajeándose la sien con los dedos.

-Pues no creo que lo vayan a ver mucho –dijo, y su padre la miró confundido -. Yo creo que Lily lo mata antes de que mi mamá llegue a su lado.

-¡Rose! ¿Dónde estabas medita? –Preguntó su madre bajando las escaleras.

Rose le sonrió y se acercó a ella para saludarla. Su madre la acarició el cabello y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Mamá, me viste la semana pasada –rió.

-Eso no quiere decir que no te haya extrañado, hija-. Rose rodó y los ojos y volteó a ver a su padre esperando a que dijera algo que molestara a su madre, pero él nada más se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ron, Hermione –llamó Harry desde la puerta -, Hugo ha llegado, está con Ginny.

-Tío si sigues así te tomarán como mensajero –sonrió Rose. Harry fingió molestia y le mostró la lengua, Ron rió y Hermione intentó mirar feo a su hija, disimulando una sonrisa -. Será mejor que vayan cuanto antes a ver a mi hermano, no tardará mucho tiempo en partir de este mundo si está en manos de Lily.

-Por mucho que quiera a Lily – dijo Harry -, estoy de acuerdo con Rose.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?<p>

Faltaba poco tiempo para que la noche cayera y la cena que harían las Vacaciones Weasley oficial se acercaba.

-Estaba arreglando unas cosas con Margaret.

-No es posible que te hayas tardado tanto arreglando cosas con tu novia.

-Bueno –sonrió Hugo falsamente -, supongo que a todos les alegrará saber que ya no es más mi novia.

-¿Ya no?

-No –dijo Hugo encogiéndose de hombros y abriendo la cajuela del auto de su hermana -. Tuve problemas en que me devolviera el anillo de compromiso que le di la semana pasada, pero me vi obligado a quitárselo luego de encontrarla en la cama con su ex novio.

Rose se quedó sin palabras, y no sabía qué decirle a su hermano. Desde un principio la familia había rechazado a Margaret y no había sido exactamente por la voz tan chillona, infantil y escandalosa que tenía. Lily era la única que se había atrevido a expresar, sin importarle, qué tanto detestaba a la novia de su primo; jamás la había aceptado y jamás lo haría, había dicho varias veces; y la familia estaba de acuerdo con ella. Su madre tampoco había sido de muy buena ayuda pues aunque disimulaba su apatía por la chica, hasta por los poros se le salía cuánto la quería cerca de su hijo.

Lo cierto era que nadie en la familia se esforzaba por disimular. Así que no le sorprendió el comentario de Hugo.

-Rose, ¿es todo? –Preguntó irónicamente. Llevaba una maleta en cada mano, mientras que su hermano llevaba otras dos. Le sonrió de lado.

-Lo que yo traigo son libros, libretas, mi computadora, y unas cuantas cosas más. Lo que tú traes es ropa, querido.

-Pensé que tenías claro que son vacaciones –dijo Hugo, alzando la ceja izquierda -. ¿Qué haces con tantos libros?

-No quiero quedarme atrás con las cosas de la escuela. Son vacaciones, sí, pero tengo alumnos.

-Y tienes nada más 20 años… -suspiró-. ¿Qué harás si no tienes que regresar a dar clases?

-Hugo –sonrió tristemente -, si me hubieran aceptado en ésa universidad, ya me habrían llamado.

* * *

><p>-No es posible que se tarden tanto trayendo maletas –dijo su padre en cuanto entraron a la cabaña -. Ayuda a tu hermana a llevarlas al cuarto y arréglense, su madre está por tener otro ataque, y si eso llega a pasar, ¡yo mismo los ahogo en el lago!<p>

Ambos chicos rodaron los ojos y subieron a dejar las cosas en el cuarto de Rose. Hugo le sonrió a su hermana luego de poner las valijas junto a la puerta y se volteó. Rose lo jaló del brazo y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo de esos que se daban cuando eran pequeños, luego de ser regañados. Hugo la tomó de la cintura con fuerza y Rose le acarició el pelo.

No podía engañar a su hermana, Hugo no estaba bien.


	2. Aequam memento rebus in arduis servare

_Hola(:  
>Primero que nada les quería agradecer por sus comentarios, de verdad son muy apreciados; y honestamente fue una gran sorpresa porque no esperé tener para nada.<br>Segundo, puede que tarde así de tiempo, puede que más, puede que menos... es depende de muchas cosas la verdad, pero les pido paciencia.  
>Tercero, quería explicarles un poco y traducirles los títulos.<br>Si sale como lo planeo todos los capítulos tendrán una frase en latín. El título del fic es _"El dado ha sido lanzado" _o también _"La suerte está echada"  
><em>La relación entre Rose y Scor es lo que quiero aclarar, sólo un poco:<br>Puede que ellos ya sientan algo por el otro, pero es algo no pequeño (lo suficiente para poder salir con otros y mantener una relación sin importarles). El estar tanto tiempo juntos, el haber madurado y el haber pasado dos años sin verse contribuirán para que crezca la atracción por el otro. Sin embargo eso no significa que vayan a estar juntos y eso. Ya verán más adelante. Se coquetean (peleándose) pero realmente no se dan cuenta. Y sienten que sus comentarios/acciones no lastiman al otro porque, realmente, nunca han sido amigos y se encargan de gritárselo a la cara (no literalmente) a cada rato. Y si bien puede que las cosas que pasarán los pueda unir, también puede que los separe._

_No digo más y los dejo leer.  
>Nuevamente gracias, y espero que disfruten la historia;<br>MEl(: _

* * *

><p><strong>Aequam memento rebus in arduis servare mentem<strong>  
><em>("Acuérdate de conservar la mente serena en los momentos difíciles")<em>

Cuando Hugo se fue, Rose empezó a alistarse para la cena. Tendría, a lo mucho, media hora antes de que su madre fuera a apresurarla a gritos. Sonrió al recordar que días atrás había escogido el vestido que llevaría esa noche pues sabía de sobra que el tiempo les tomaría una mala jugada.

Decidió darse una ducha rápida. Tomó su desodorante, se colocó el vestido y luego de ponerse crema se puso su perfume favorito. Tomó la secadora sabiendo que su cabello no se secaría rápido de otra forma.

Mientras el caliente viento movía su cabello, sus pensamientos vagaron hacia cierto rubio. Desde que eran pequeños y él se había convertido en el mejor amigo de su primo había intentado mantener una relación decente con él pero no había podido. El chico disfrutaba hacerla enojar y molestarla, y ambos eran muy competitivos. Las clases eran una constante lucha entre ellos y Albus estaba un poco harto. Hacían ya dos años que se había cambiado de escuela, se había ido a una más alejada y le había echado la culpa a Malfoy, nada más para que se sintiera mal. Ése día, al reprocharle, lo único que el chico contestó fue '_Mi misión ha sido completada, entonces' _y no dejó de mostrarle su estúpida y arrogante sonrisa.

El calor la hizo volver a la realidad y al verse en el espejo no pudo hacer más que resoplar. Se había desconectado del mundo y ahora su pelo estaba todo revuelto.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto y Rose no tuvo que preguntar para saber quién era. Su madre apareció a los segundos en el baño, junto a ella, y al ver el cabello de su hija dijo nada. Le sonrió y tomó el cepillo que Rose tenía en el tocador.

Empezó a desenredar el cabello de su hija suavemente, mientras que Rose le sonreía culpablemente.

-Te ves muy linda –le dijo, cuando terminó. Y sin decir más salió del cuarto.

* * *

><p>Cuando Albus lo invitó a pasar las vacaciones con él y su familia en la primera persona que pensó fue en la prima de su mejor amigo: Rose Weasley. Cualquiera pensaría que era su némesis, pero lo cierto era que la chica nunca le había caído mal y jamás había tenido nada en su contra. Sí, se la podía pasar molestándola y haciéndola enojar todo el tiempo pero era nada más porque la chica se lo tomaba todo enserio y su reacción siempre resultaba ser graciosa.<p>

Cuando se había ido del Colegio los días se volvieron algo más aburrido sin tener a quién molestar, pero Albus le ayudaba mucho para que no fueran tan malos. Cuando la chica se fue se dio cuenta de que le hacía algo de falta, después de todo, a pesar de no considerarse amigos, todo el día la pasaban juntos y no podían decir que todos los recuerdos eran malos.

Cuando ella lo recibió y vio sus mejillas y sus orejas sonrojadas, intentó sonreír porque era obvio que no se lo iba a esperar ahí, y le había causado sorpresa después de no verlo por casi dos años. Pero cuando notó que sus manos temblaban y que lo más probable era que todo su cuerpo lo estuviera haciendo, las ganas de sonreír se le fueron y el coraje lo llenó, en vez. ¿Tan malo era verlo?

No, nunca la consideró su némesis. Sí, pensó que ella tampoco lo consideraba el suyo.

Por eso no había dicho nada, por eso se había quedado callado. Por eso no la había saludado y no le había hecho el comentario que tenía preparado para hacerla rabiar.

En la noche, cuando ya estaban casi todos en la cena, tampoco pudo hacérselo, aunque se propuso no tomar en cuenta su berrinche y actuar como si siguiesen en el colegio.

Y es que esa noche, su pelirrojo cabello lucía más que perfecto.

* * *

><p>Estaba preparada para que Malfoy estuviera en la cena, se había preparado desde que su madre había salido del cuarto. Se había mirado en el espejo, se había acomodado bien su cabello, y luego se había puesto a pensar otra vez en él.<p>

Se había dicho que no debería darle tanta importancia, pero una voz en su cabeza le había sugerido actuar normalmente. Él y ella peleando, haciéndose bromas, molestándose… como en el colegio.

En sí, Rose no sabía por qué estaba tan enojada con el rubio. Se había dicho que era porque no quería que sus vacaciones fuesen arruinadas por el chico, sus comentarios y sus bromas. Pero luego recordaba los momentos que habían pasado en el colegio, y aunque le costara admitirlo, tenía que decir que no habían sido tan malos, porque, después de analizarlo, se daba cuenta que Scorpius Malfoy le hacía la vida un tanto más interesante… o se la había hecho hacía años atrás.

Estaba preparada para todo (o eso creía), menos para que el único lugar disponible fuera junto a él.

* * *

><p>Parecía de película… de una película de humor, claro. Cuando la vio con sobrada razón se asombró y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir públicamente, había pensado que la chica se veía muy guapa. Después no pudo evitar reírse. No había sido su culpa que el viento estuviese en contra de Rose, y quisiera que su vestido azul y su cabello se moviera para todos lados.<p>

Cuando se sentó junto a él, Scorpius no sabía si debía hablarle normal, intentar conversar o molestarla, o simplemente quedarse callado y no abrir la boca más que para hablar con Albus.

Lily parecía pensar lo contrario pues le hablaba sin parar, y si bien no lo molestaba, se sentía un tanto incómodo porque todos los hombres de la familia (en especial Hugo) no lo veían muy bien al recibir tanta atención por la más pequeña de la familia.

-¿Ya sabes qué estudiarás en la Universidad, Scor? –Preguntó Lily, sonriendo.

-Yo… no creo estudiar. Aún no está decidido –aclaró, rápidamente -, pero desde pequeño me ha interesado trabajar en la agencia de mi padre. Los autos son mi debilidad –afirmó -. Y no me molestaría trabajar con mi familia.

-Podría decirse que ha tenido clases desde pequeño –sonrió Albus.

-Rose opina todo lo contrario pudiendo trabajar en la empresa de nuestra familia –dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros. Su prima la miró molesta pero dijo nada.

-Si no fuera porque la agencia de mi padre, justo es de autos, cambiaría mi opinión seguramente -. Dijo -. No negaré que me llame la atención la universidad, pero estudiar no es lo mío.

-Lo dices como si sacaras malas notas –dijo Rose. Scorpius la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Jamás pensó que le fuera a decir algo así -. Eres el _segundo _de la clase, Malfoy.

-Lo era –corrigió -. Luego te fuiste, y me temo que el puesto ahora me pertenece. Y aún así, estudiar no es mi cosa favorita. Pienso que hay cosas más importantes.

-¡Por supuesto que las hay! –exclamó Rose, ofendida -. Pero no por eso estudiar lo debes dejar como lo último en tus prioridades. ¿Y qué si no te gustaran los autos? Tendrías que estudiar y-

-Me gustan los autos; no hay de otra. ¿Siempre tienes que pensar en los "_y si…"_?¡Supéralo, Weasley! Ésta es la vida que te tocó. Me gustan los autos, y así es, no hay de otra.

La mesa estaba en un silencio sepulcral, casi parecían tener miedo de hacer ruidos con los tenedores, sin embargo, Albus era el único que comía tranquilamente y no ponía verdaderamente atención a la discusión entre su amigo y su prima.

-¿Saben, chicos? Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto extrañaba sus peleas –sonrió, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

* * *

><p>Molly llamó la atención de todos los presentes golpeando suavemente su copa con el tenedor y sonriendo. Todos se callaron y la mayoría de los presentes la miraron confundidos. Rose miró a su abuela y su abuelo, no paraban de sonreír misteriosamente y se preguntó qué era lo que los hacía tan felices. Miró a sus tías y se preguntó si alguna de ellas estaba embarazada, lo que era muy poco probable, pero ninguna parecía tener la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría.<p>

-Tenemos una noticia que hará la cena aún más importante –anunció Molly.

-¿Estás embarazada, mamá? –Preguntó George, tapándose la boca con fingida sorpresa. Los presentes rieron y luego Molly volvió a pedir silencio.

-Como estaba diciendo –dijo -, tenemos una noticia muy importante. Rose, siempre nos hemos sentido muy orgullosos de ti, y lo sabes; has logrado grandes cosas y, sobre todo, tienes un gran corazón. Nos dolió que hace dos años dejaras de seguir la tradición y decidieras cambiarte de colegio, pero jamás nos decepcionaste. Tus motivos tuviste y te apoyamos. Ésta noche nos sentimos más orgullos de ti, que nunca, pequeña.

Hermione se levantó sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos; le tendió luego el sobre que tenía el sello de la que, desde pequeña, había soñado sería su universidad.

Tomó el sobre con las manos temblorosas y miró a nadie a los ojos. Todos empezaron a acercarse para felicitarla y pronto quedó escondida entre tantos abrazos.

-Albus –llamó Scorpius, señalando con la cabeza hacia la prima de su amigo -, ¿qué pasa?

-Rosie ha recibido la beca que tanto han soñado… wow. Esto ha sido mala idea, de verdad, muy mala –murmuró. Scorpius casi ni alcanzó a escucharlo pero no pudo preguntar más porque su amigo ya se había levantado y estaba junto a los demás, intentando llegar a Rose.

* * *

><p>El camino al lago había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado. Tenía algo de calor y el sueño aún no lo invadía así que había decidido salir a dar un paseo nocturno. Albus se había quedado y Scorpius sabía que en cualquier momento su amigo se quedaba dormido a pesar de no ser tan tarde.<p>

Se sentó en la banca en cuanto la vio y se puso a mirar el cielo estrellado y el reflejo de la luna en el lago. Al contrario del día, en esos momentos el aire estaba fresco y hacía que los vellos de Scorpius se erizaran.

Unos minutos más tarde el olor a humo y el sonido de unas pisadas atrajo su atención. Cuando volteó se topó con Rose aspirando de su cigarro. La imagen lo sorprendió un poco ya que nunca había visto a la chica fumar, y ni siquiera se había imaginado que lo hiciera. El mismo Scorpius sólo pocas veces fumaba y era más que nada, cuando estaba con su padre.

Se preguntó si la chica sabía que él estaba ahí, decidió no hacer ruido y esperar a que se fuera; en esos momentos no le apetecía hablar.

Las lágrimas que empezó a soltar la pelirroja y que brillaban gracias a la luna le dijeron a Scorpius que Rose no sabía de su presencia. Se mordió la lengua y dijo nada, después de todo no le incumbencia y no quería problemas.

Rose tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó fuertemente, se limpió las lágrimas, suspiró hondo y se fue del lugar dejando a Scorpius confundido y preguntándose por la razón de sus lágrimas.

Scorpius esperó unos minutos y luego se dirigió a la cabaña de los Potter. En el camino pensaba en qué le podría haber pasado a la pelirroja, después de todo debería estar más que feliz. Había ganado la beca que desde pequeña había querido… aunque Albus había dicho _'habían'_y no había entendido a qué se refería ni lo hacía ahora.

Se encogió de hombros y se preguntó si debía comentárselo a su amigo o no. Llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez era mejor si le hacía un favor a la chica y le guardaba el secreto, después de todo si había ido a esas horas a aquél –casi- solitario lugar a llorar, debía tener una gran razón. Pero Scorpius dejó de pensar en los problemas de la chica y los propios cuando se recostó en la cama y los brazos de Morfeo lo abrazaron.


	3. Cave Canem I

**Cave Canem**

El dolor de cabeza no la dejó en toda la mañana. Sentía que aumentaba conforme bajaba las escaleras y los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpeaban. Las lágrimas rogaban por salírsele de los ojos y estuvo a punto de soltarse a llorar cuando vio a su hermano sonreírle. En sus ojos se reflejaba el orgullo que sentía y eso la hizo sentirse peor; peor porque seguramente el brillo en los ojos de sus padres, era aún mayor.

* * *

><p>Albus salió de la cabaña en busca de su hermana, no había ido a desayunar y era su deber (según su madre) saber qué pasaba con ella. Resopló nuevamente y gritó el nombre de la pelirroja.<p>

Rose le sonrió desde la terraza y le saludó con la mano. Albus le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, la chica gritó algo por la puerta de la cabaña y luego trotó para alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Mi hermana ha desaparecido así que me han mandado a buscarla. No debe estar muy lejos y según James se llevó algunas frutas, así que no está muerta de hambre.

-Tiene sangre Weasley, Albus.

-Entonces propongo que nos apuremos –dijo James, por atrás, rodeando los hombros de Rose.

-¿Qué haces aquí, James?

-Mamá me ha mandado, obviamente cree que necesitan protección porque aún son unos pequeños mocosos.

-¿Qué se siente ya no pertenecer al grupo de los jóvenes, James? Cuéntanos –sonrió Albus. James soltó su prima, abrazó a su hermano por el cuello y empezó a rascarle la cabeza con los nudillos. Albus se intentaba defender pero su hermano lo tenía bien agarrado. Hasta que Rose intervino el chico paró.

-Deberías preguntárselo a tu universitaria prima –sonrió James. Rose se mordió el labio y aceleró un poco más sus pasos, Albus la miró fugazmente pero dijo nada.

-Creo que escuché la voz de su hermana por allá –dijo Rose, señalando con el dedo hacia la izquierda -. Será mejor que vayamos a ver.

* * *

><p>-¡Lily!<p>

-¡Hugo! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó James, confundido.

-¿Qué te parece que hago? No encuentro a tu hermana, la perdí hace unos minutos.

-¿Hace unos minutos? No fue a desayunar, si quiera.

-Vinimos a desayunar al bosque, teníamos cosas de las que hablar pero luego hemos empezado a corretearnos y desapareció y no responde.

-¿Para dónde fue?

-Pues yo la seguí hasta acá, estábamos más cerca del lago –dijo, con los labios fruncidos y las fosas nasales infladas -, pero aquí mismo la perdí.

-No es posible que la hayas perdido –dijo Albus rodando los ojos. Rose le dio un codazo en sus costillas -. ¡Vamos! No lo digo nada más por él. ¿Cómo te pierdes en el lugar que conoces desde que tienes uso de razón?

-No contesta, tal vez esté lejos o ya haya regresado a las cabañas creyendo que mi hermano está allá.

-¿Creen que debemos avisar? –Preguntó Hugo.

-Será mejor que sigamos buscando y si no la encontramos dentro de un rato, ya avisamos. No hay por qué preocupar a los demás.

* * *

><p>Pero sí la encontraron y Rose no supo si había sido bueno o no. Cuando la vio lo primero que pensó hacer fue echarse a correr, pero James pareció darse cuenta de sus intenciones y la tomo fuertemente del brazo. Lily los miró suplicante y el pecho de Rose empezó a subir y bajar rápidamente en cuanto otro par de ojos se posaron en ella y dejaron de ver fijamente a su prima.<p>

El perro enorme que estaba frente a ellos empezó a gruñirle y Rose se tomó fuertemente del brazo de James, quien parecía estar creando un plan.

-Perrito… -llamó Albus, consiguiendo un gruñido -, calmado, no te haremos daño…

Dio un paso cerca de su hermana, pero el perro le empezó a ladrar y se acercó a él lo suficiente para que Albus empezara a sentir su respiración en su rodilla descubierta.

Rose volteó lentamente la cabeza en busca de su hermano, pero no lo encontró hasta volver a mirar al frente y fijarse en el árbol que estaba detrás de su prima.

Hugo miraba fijamente al perro que en esos momentos estaba distraído viendo a Albus. En cuanto los ojos de su hermano se encontraron con los suyos Rose supo qué iba a hacer.

Hugo brincó y empezó a hacer mucho ruido con sus pies llamando la atención del perro quien enseguida se echó a correr tras de él, olvidándose de los demás. Pero Rose no pudo contenerse y al momento que vio al perro correr tras su hermano gritó y el perro cambió de dirección.

El perro enseguida fue tras Rose y esa vez James no estaba con ella porque se había acercado a ayudar a su hermana que había caído desmayada en cuanto escuchó a Hugo brincar.

El perro estaba tan cerca y ella no salía del shock hasta que Albus gritó y lo único que pudo pensar fue en cubrirse con los brazos y esperar a que el perro empezara a comérsela; no importaba, había salvado a su hermano.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

Pero fue tan sólo por un corto tiempo, cuando abrió los ojos estaba tirada en el suelo con una roca cerca de su cabeza y supo que si no hubiera sido por ella igual se hubiera desmayado por la impresión.

Después de unos segundos cuando escuchó murmullos preocupados levantó la cabeza y vio a alguien tirado frente a ella, comprendió enseguida por qué no había sido atacada por el perro.

Scorpius estaba tirado en el piso sosteniéndose la pierna, con la cara mucho más pálida de lo normal y con el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Albus miraba la pierna de su amigo y le agarraba el hombro mientras James sostenía a Lily, quien seguía desmayada.

Hugo estaba al lado de Rose y no fue hasta que la tomó del hombro y la sostuvo, que se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano.

-Debemos irnos de aquí pronto, el perro se ha ido pero puede que pronto regrese. Además tenemos que llevar a Scorpius a curar y a Lily y Rose para que descansen.

-Yo estoy bien -. Hugo la miró con las cejas alzadas y se levantó del piso.

-¿De verdad? Párate, Rose, por favor.

La chica se quiso levantar enseguida pero se sentía muy débil y todo le dio de vueltas al momento. Su hermano reprimió el posible _'eso pensé' _que le tocaba y se arrodilló para poder levantarla y sostenerla.

-Tenemos que apurarnos –dijo Albus. James iba adelante con Lily, y Hugo con Rose hasta atrás. A mitad de camino las náuseas y el mareo se le fueron pero aún se sentía algo débil así que Hugo no la descuidó. El camino se le hizo muy largo y cuando por fin distinguió las cabañas soltó un suspiró y corrió hacia la suya.

Sus padres estaban en la terraza tomando té cuando la vieron entrar corriendo como loca, Hermione se levantó de su lugar y fue tras ella mientras que Ron fue a ver a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa, Rose? ¡Rose! –Gritó Hermione mientras la pelirroja corría por las escaleras.

-Scorpius está herido y Lily desmayada -. El color se fue de la cara de Hermione y bajó las escaleras.

-El botiquín están en mi cuarto, en el baño; iré por tu abuela.

Rose encontró rápidamente el botiquín y salió de la cabaña lo más rápido que pudo. Su padre esperaba en la puerta de la cabaña de los abuelos, en cuando la vio le hizo señas para que fuera hacia él.

-¿Están bien? –Preguntó Rose mientras lo alcanzaba.

-Están con tu abuela.

-Voy a-

-¿Qué pasó, Rosie?

-Tengo que llevar el botiquín, papá. Entra y hablaremos.

Cuando entró no se sorprendió al ver a toda su familia alrededor de los sillones en los que Scorpius y Lily estaban recostados. La tía Ginny le acariciaba el cabello a su prima, quien ya había regresado, mientras que ella explicaba qué había pasado. Rose le regresó la sonrisa a su prima, que le dedicó en cuanto la vio entrar. Luego volteó a ver a Scorpius quien ahora era el que había perdido el conocimiento.

-La herida es algo profunda y no sabemos de quién es el perro será mejor que lo llevemos a que lo revisen mejor. Yo ya le he aplicado unas cuantas pomadas y le he limpiado su herida-

-Por eso se desmayó –dijo Albus, viendo a Rose -. Al parecer duele mucho, te sugiero que no lo molestes.

-No podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera, Albus –contestó-. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo el hospital está algo alejado. Albus, ayuda a llevarlo, mi coche está en el estacionamiento. Papá, necesitamos dinero… no hay mucho espacio, ¿pero quiere alguien acompañarnos?

Todos los presentes la miraban confundidos, como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-El perro no me ha afectado tanto, ¿está bien? Dejen de verme así. Dominique, ven conmigo. James, ayuda a tu hermano. Papá…

-El dinero está en nuestra cabaña, acompáñame.

-Bueno, Dom, vayan adelantándose las llaves están junto a todas las demás -. Salió de la cabaña y siguió a su padre.

-No te lo tomes a mal, hija, pero ¿por qué me has pedido el dinero exactamente a mi? ¿Y por qué te has ofrecido a llevarlo? –Le preguntó, estirándole unos cuantos billetes.

-El perro me iba a morder a mí, pá –le dijo, y fue a alcanzar a sus primos.

* * *

><p>Dominique estaba sentada del lado del copiloto, Albus detrás con las piernas de Scorpius en las suyas, y Scorpius recargado en la puerta. Cuando Scorpius vio a Rose viniendo hacia ellos, la cara se le puso roja, pero pronto regresó la palidez.<p>

-Qué bien que ya llegaste, Rose –le dijo Dominique -, Scorpius tiene prisa por ir a que lo curen, no para de soltar maldiciones.

-Te quiero ver a ti, rubiecita, en mi situación –gruñó.

-Bueno, intentaré llegar pronto…

-Lo más pronto que se puede teniendo el hospital a una hora.

-No ayudas, Albus –gruñeron Rose y Scorpius.

-¿Tienes música? ¿Puedo conectar mi teléfono? ¡Oh, no! Lo he olvidado – Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿No puedes vivir sin tu celular por un rato, Dom?

-No es el celular, Rosie –rió Albus.

-¡Cállate! Y cuida a tu novio.

-¡Hey!

-¡Cállense, todos de una buena vez! –gritó Rose -. Todos nos iremos en silencio, sin música y, me temo, solo Scorpius está permitido en gritar y… eso.

-¿Por qué? ¡Eso es injusto! – exclamó Dominique.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, rubiecita, ¡casi me arranca la pierna ése estúpido perro!

-Yo nunca lo había visto por aquí –dijo Albus.

-Debe ser de los Parkinson –dijo Dom, señalando con la cabeza una de las casas que estaban a unos minutos de las cabañas Weasley.

-Mi padre tenía una amiga con ese apellido –dijo Scorpius.

-Tal vez sean sus parientes y ella, podemos averiguar luego.

-Lo dudo, murió antes de que yo naciera, pero mi papá suele contarme historias sobre ella cuando mi mamá no está cerca.

-¿No se llevaban bien? –Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que a mi madre no le agradaba mucho porque era la mejor amiga de mi papá y además gustaba de él; creo que incluso salieron juntos.

-Parece ser igual de celosa que los tíos –rió Dominique.

-¿Son muy celosos ustedes?

-Algo, pero el tío Ron se lleva el premio –contestó Albus -. Jamás menciones a Viktor Krum frente a él.

-¿Viktor Krum? ¿El futbolista? –Albus y Dom asintieron -. ¿Por qué?

-Por lo poco que el tío Harry nos ha logrado contar, sabemos que conoció a la tía Hermione en la biblioteca en la que trabajaba y la invitó a salir.

-¿Tus padres ya se conocían para ese entonces? –Preguntó Scorpius y Rose se limitó a asentir y seguir conduciendo. Ni una mirada.

-Y ya se gustaban –añadió Dominique -. Pero la tía Hermione aceptó ir con Krum para molestar al tío Ron. Funcionó, pero no lo suficiente para que le confesara sus sentimientos.

-¿Entonces?

-Empezaron a salir por el… mmm, por 1998.

-En Mayo. –dijo Rose.

-Tiempo después del famoso partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor –dijo Albus.

-Mi familia no suele mencionarlo –rió, pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor y se miró la pierna. Rose lo miró por el retrovisor y se mordió el labio. El chico se encontró con sus ojos azules y, por alguna razón, le sonrió. La pelirroja, en vez de regresársela, se sonrojó y siguió enfocándose en el camino.

-La nuestra tampoco –dijo Albus.

-¿Por qué? ¿No deberían estar orgullosos? Tengo entendido que tu padre y tu tío participaron en el partido, ¿no? Y, es bien conocido que Gryffindor ganó.

-Ésa misma noche murió uno de mis tíos. El hermano gemelo del tío George, por eso no se menciona. De hecho nadie lo menciona, porque si lo hacen todo se vuelve horrible y hay lloriqueos por la noche.

-Supongo que ha de ser un tema muy delicado –Rose asintió -. En mi casa pasa lo mismo pero con los abuelos. Mi papá casi no menciona al abuelo, y siempre que lo hace es con resentimiento. Pero es diferente.

-Lo único que sabemos del tío Fred es que era la copia idéntica del tío George, tanto en personalidad como en lo físico. Y pues todo lo que hizo el tío George, también lo hizo el tío Fred –dijo Dominique.

-Parece que ya no estamos tan lejos del hospital –suspiró Albus-. Y otra buena noticia es que Scorpius casi no ha sentido dolor.

-Tal vez esté perdiendo sensibilidad en la pierna –dijo Dominique. Scorpius habría puesto más pálido de haber sido posible, pero la expresión de su cara cambio enormemente y empezó a tocarse la pierna, lo cual no fue una buena idea porque sintió dolor y la rubia se rió.

-No es chistoso, ¿sabes? Seguro no te ha mordido nunca uno, entonces te burlas.

-Te equivocas, ya me ha mordido un perro –dijo -. Tengo la cicatriz aún, pero me temo que no quieres que me levante la playera frente a ti.

Albus empezó a reírse ante la expresión de Scorpius y Rose hizo lo mismo. Dominique le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

-No te preocupes, Scorpius –dijo Albus -, siempre puedes preguntarle a tu primo de qué tamaño y forma es.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, yo sé que ya pasó mucho, y de verdad que no pretendía tardarme tanto. La escuela me tenía agotada y estresada, afortunadamente hoy salgo de vacaciones y tendré tiempo de actualizar, espero tener inspiración igual. <em>  
><em>No les prometo tardarme menos, ya que la verdad no tengo idea, pero espero no tardarme mucho.<em>  
><em>Me demoré más que nada porque no quería dejar el capítulo en 5 páginas, entonces quería alargarlo y pues no había tenido ni tiempo ni inspiración.<em>

_Bueno, espero que me perdonen, que pueda seguir con el fic pronto, y que estén bien._  
><em>Besos, <em>  
><strong><em>~mel~<em>**


	4. Cave Canem II

**¿Hola? Ejém, lo sé, no tengo ni el perdón de Merlín, pero no tardé tanto como la vez pasada, huh.  
>2 días más y se hacía un mes, pero aquí estoy porque iba a empezar a escribir otra historia y dije, "No, Mariel, vas a terminar ésta primero y punto".<br>De cualquier manera ya estoy aquí y pues... eso. Lean (:  
>Ah, sí, esto es la continuación del anterior. Aún me quedan unos 20+ días de vacaciones, intentaré actualizar pero luego entro a una nueva escuela y entro a la preparatoria... entonces no sé cómo se pondrán las cosas.<br>Ya no los distraigo más, lamento la demora.  
>~Mel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cave Canem II<br>**(Cuidado con el perro)

El calor había disminuido un poco cuando salieron del coche. Dominique entró rápidamente al hospital luego de que Rose le pidiera avisar a quien fuera necesario. Albus vio las sillas de rueda que estaban dentro del hospital y tuvo la idea de ir a pedir una aunque Scorpius no quería.

-Creo que puedo caminar –dijo Scorpius cuando Rose se acercó para ayudarlo. Rose asintió y esperó junto a él.

Scorpius, sin embargo se puso muy pálido al apoyar la pierna en el suelo y perdió el equilibrio, Rose, que estaba muy cerca de él, logró sostenerlo antes de que cayera.

-No seas necio, ¿sí? –pidió Rose -. Apóyate en mí y llegaremos más pronto.

-Está bien.

Pasó su brazo en los hombros de Rose, y la chica lo sostuvo por la cintura. Dando brincos, Rose y Scorpius llegaron a la puerta en donde se encontraron con los demás.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Resopló Rose.

Dominique parecía estar discutiendo con la enfermera, quien no parecía estarle poniendo atención si quiera. Albus, por otro lado hacía señales al enfermero, pidiéndole la silla, cuando los vio.

-¿No podían haber esperando un poco más? Estaba por conseguir la silla.

-¿Y dejar que me desangrara? Estás loco –dijo Albus -. ¿Qué hay con Dominique?

-No lo sé –dijo Albus, encogiéndose de hombros -, desde que llegué está con la enfermera.

-¿Y no te has acercado a ver qué pasa? –Albus negó con la cabeza -. Estás loco, primo. Tendrás que caminar un poco más, Scorpius, lo siento. Hasta las sillas.

-Está bien –dijo, luego respiró hondo y empezó a brincar, apoyado de Rose. Albus los seguía por detrás.

-Albus, quédate con Scorpius, yo iré a ver qué pasa con Dominique.

-¿Crees que tardemos mucho? –Preguntó Scorpius, tomando la muñeca de Rose.

-Haré lo posible porque no. No tardo.

…

-Buenas tardes, a un amigo lo ha mordido un perro y está muy mal, quisiera que lo atendieran –sonrió Dominique.

La enfermera la miró por encima de sus lentes rectangulares, y volvió a mirarse las uñas. La sonrisa de Dominique desapareció al instante de su rostro y carraspeó la garganta.

-¿Será posible que pueda ser atendido?

-¿En qué parte lo ha mordido el perro?

-En la pierna – las cejas de la enfermera se alzaron. Volvió a mirarse las uñas y luego tomó un papel y una pluma.

-Tendrás que llenar esto antes de que pueda ponerlo en la lista de espera.

-De verdad está muy mal, tal vez pueda pasarlo pronto y-

-No es el único enfermo o herido –Dominique alzó las cejas y volteó a ver la sala de espera, había sólo unas tres personas y ninguna se veía seriamente herida -. Mira, será mejor que rellenes eso y tal vez pueda pasar a tu amigo dentro de un par de horas.

-¡Pero si casi no hay nadie! Además, no se ven tan heridos, estoy segura de poder conv-

-Mira, así son las reglas y punto. Hay más personas dentro y un solo doctor. En cuanto se desocupe, irán los siguientes, y luego podrá ir tu amigo.

-¡Lo ha mordido un perro que ni conocemos! ¿Qué tal si tiene rabia o-

-¡No se grita en los hospitales!

-Tal vez debería recordarlo, o no hacerme enojar. Esto es urgencias, debería haber otro maldito doctor.

-Si no te parece –replicó la enfermera, con su gorro ligeramente desacomodado -, hay uno a una hora de aquí, pueden ir tú y tu amigo.

-Estoy segura de que iría de no ser que mi amigo estuviera gritando de dol- ¡Mire! Ahí está, es el que está viniendo para acá.

-Yo lo veo perfectamente bien – Dominique entrecerró los ojos, y las orejas se le pusieron rojas.

-No está perfectamente bien –dijo, arrugando su nariz -, casi ni puede caminar, yo creo que lo puede pasar. ¡Tan sólo mire lo pálido que está!

-Hay un paciente dentro y sólo un doctor. Puedes ir a sentarte, llenar la fórmula y-

-¡Le voy a lle-

-¡Dominique!

-¡No quiere dejar entrar a Scorpius! Esos ni son pacientes, y hay un solo doctor. ¿Qué clase de hospital es este?

-No podemos ir al otro, está muy lejos, y Scorpius ya no aguanta –dijo Rose -. ¿No habrá forma de pasar a nuestro amigo antes que ellos? Puedo hablarles y pedirles que nos dejen.

-Deben llenar éste papel –dijo la enfermera, entregándole el formulario que Dominique no aceptó -, y esperar… pacientemente.

-Mire, señor-

-Está bien –sonrió Rose, falsamente -, lo llenaremos y esperaremos, gracias por su ayuda.

-Pero-

-Déjalo, Dominique, si tenemos suerte Scorpius aguantará un rato más.

Volvieron hacia donde estaban los chicos sentados, Scorpius miró a Rose esperanzado, y la chica evitó su mirada.

-Maldita bruja –susurró Dominique, Albus la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Dice que tenemos que esperar y… llenar un formulario, no sabemos cuánto tardará esto –suspiró Rose. Scorpius la miró y se sostuvo la pierna, mordiéndose el labio.

-No pasa nada, creo que puedo aguantar -. Rose, Albus y Dom sabían que mentía pero decidieron no decir nada.

Rose estaba realmente afectada por eso, quería que atendieran al chico de inmediato pero entendía que los demás habían llegado antes, pensó en ir hablar con ellos. Había una señora cubierta con una suéter no muy ligero y los labios algo pálidos al igual que su cara, también había una niña recostada en las piernas de su padre, tosiendo de vez en cuando. Dejó de mirarlos y miró a Scorpius. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada en el vidrio de detrás, estaba más pálido que de costumbre y se veía mal.

-¿Quieres recostarte? ¿Scorpius? – Abrió los ojos y la miró -. Puedo recorrerme unas sillas y puedes recostarte en ellas. Tu cabeza la puedes poner en las piernas de… alguien y la pierna en la silla para que no te moleste.

-Er – Albus lo miró, dándole ánimos -, está bien, supongo que será mejor.

-Pero no pondrás tu cabeza en mis piernas, eh, Rose fue la de la idea -. La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos y sus orejas se pusieron rojas. Scorpius intentó pasar indiferente pero sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas. Rose se mordió el labio y luego miró a Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros. Scorpius asintió ligeramente y luego se acomodó en sus piernas.

Luego de unos minutos, Rose ya no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Scorpius tenía los ojos cerrados e incluso parecía estar dormido. Sin darse cuenta, las manos de Rose ya habían empezado a acariciar el flequillo del chico, Scorpius abrió los ojos y Rose quitó la mano rápidamente.

-No… está bien, no importa. Me relaja –añadió -. Puedes hacerlo… si quieres.

-Er… está bien.

Al principio fue incómodo, pero luego de que el chico cerrara los ojos y le sonriera, se relajó. Aún así esperaba que pronto pudieran atenderlos y curar a Scorpius.

No fue hasta casi dos horas más tarde que la enfermera los llamó. Rose movió a Scorpius para que despertara y juntos entraron al consultorio, Albus y Dominique se regresaron luego de que la enfermera nada más les permitiera un acompañante. Rose, sintiendo toda la responsabilidad en sus hombros, se ofreció y, ayudando a al chico, entraron al consultorio.

Mientras le curaban la pierna, Scorpius hizo todo lo posible para no ponerse a chillar y gritar pero le estaba costando trabajo. De reojo podía ver a Rose más pálida que de costumbre, mordiéndose el labio y mirando su mano como si fuese lo más impresionante en todo el cuarto. Scorpius luego frunció el ceño, minutos atrás ella misma le había tomado la mano y seguían con sus dedos entrelazados, ¿pero y si estaba incómoda? Había agradecido que le diera la mano y seguía agradecido porque sabía que le estaba dando unos buenos apretones por el dolor.

El dolor aumentó e hizo todo lo posible por no gritar, apretó la mano de la pelirroja y ella le devolvió el gesto aunque con menos fuerza. Rose intentó sonreírle pero sólo le salió una mueca rara y Scorpius rió.

-Esto es todo, pero te recomiendo que te quedes unos momentos más –le dijo el doctor -. No podrás apoyar la pierna el día de hoy, y con los días el dolor pasará y podrás volver a caminar y correr normalmente, por lo mientras es recomendable que reposes, ¿sí? –Scorpius y Rose asintieron -. Bueno, iré por unas medicinas que te ayudarán a aliviar el dolor, no tardo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Rose.

-Horrible –contestó Scorpius, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo ligeramente -. Supongo que me perderé unos días de la diversión Weasley.

-¿Qué? –Scorpius señaló su pierna -. No creo que eso vaya a ser impedimento, me encargaré de que no te aburras… personalmente.

Scorpius le sonrió tímidamente y agachó la mirada sintiendo calor en sus mejillas. De pronto se dio cuenta que sus manos seguían entrelazadas y no le molestó ni hizo el intento de retirar la suya.

-¿Rose?

-¿Sí? – La chica le respondió de inmediato y sus orejas se tornaron rojas.

-¿Por qué tan amable?

Y le siguieron sus mejillas.

-¿Tan amable? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Me acompañaste, en el auto me defendiste… estuviste aquí, me tomaste la mano –los ojos de la chica se abrieron más y pareció darse cuenta de que su mano seguía entrelazada con la del chico y lentamente la fue retirando. Scorpius la miró y Rose agachó la mirada -. No me molesta… no lo dije para que me soltaras… es solo que-

-No lo sé, lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

-No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo, y siento si esto es… diferente pero-

Pero el doctor abrió la puerta y Rose dejó de hablar y de mirar a Scorpius. El doctor le dio unos últimos consejos y los dejó ir sonriendo levemente. Scorpius pasó el brazo por los hombros de Rose mientras ella lo tomaba por la cintura y lo ayudaba a salir. Voltearon para darle las gracias al doctor nuevamente y él les sonrió.

-Cuide mucho a su novio, señorita.

Y mientras que Albus y Dominique disimulaban sus sonrisas, las caras de Scorpius y Rose se tornaron del color del cabello de ella, y luego, todo se volvió incómodo.


	5. Cui Bono?

**Cui bono?**

**(¿A quién beneficia?)**

* * *

><p>Ya varias veces Scorpius habían pensado en su relación con Rose. Desde que la había conocido se había hecho la misma pregunta <em>"¿qué somos?" <em> y hasta el momento no podía responderla. Por alguna extraña razón lo único que hacían era pelear y dedicarse a darle un mal tiempo al otro, tenían sus momentos de paz, claro, pero más que nada por Albus; compartían el mismo mejor amigo y a veces tenían que dejar su rivalidad de lado. Había veces que llegaban a pasar la raya, pero al final siempre terminaban disculpados, aunque sin pedir disculpas realmente. Varias veces Scorpius se preguntó qué llegaría a pasar si de repente alguien les preguntara "¿Qué son? ¿Compañeros de escuela? ¿Conocidos? ... ¿Amigos?", pero no había pasado... o por lo menos no hasta ahora.

Cuando Scorpius había dicho que se sentía bien para dar un paseo y salir del área Weasley, Rose inmediatamente había sonreído y se había ofrecido a acompañarlo personalmente. Scorpius no se sorprendió ni se sintió incómodo. Esos últimos días habían sido muy raros, al principio incómodos pero luego esto quedó atrás. Por eso la pregunta que el chico solía hacerse a cada rato, le intrigaba más ahora. Esos días habían estado bien. Bueno, bien era poco, más que bien. Excelentes. Pero jamás se lo diría a alguien.

Esos días habían servido para unirlos más, para llegar a sellar la tregua que habían intentado desde conocerse. Esos días habían hecho que cruzaran la raya de "Conocidos por culpa de nuestro mejor amigo" -léase: 'culpamos a Albus'-. Pero para llegar a ser amigos se necesitaba mucho más y ellos lo sabían, tenían que compensar todo el daño que se habían hecho, el jamás dejar en paz al otro, siempre haciéndolo sentir mal... tantas cosas de las que Scorpius estaba arrepentido. Pero su arrepentimiento no se debía a esos días que habían estado juntos. No. El arrepentimiento le había llegado hace años, exactamente cuando Rose no regresó más al colegio que compartían. Para él era normal llegar a tratarla como un chico más, molestándola y siempre tratando que tuviera un mal rato, burlándose y riéndose de ella... pero Rose igual lo hacía.

Sólo que tal vez Scorpius hubo cruzado la línea de tolerancia... unas muchas veces.

Las primeras semanas habían sido un infierno, Scorpius no quería aceptarlo pero extrañaba a Rose; luego esa nostalgia se había convertido en rabia, y hubo un tiempo que el chico no mencionó el nombre de Rose para nada; la rabia se convirtió en algo más que Scorpius no sabía cómo llamar. No había día que no se preguntara "_¿Por qué se fue?". _Muchas veces estuvo tentado a preguntarle a Albus la razón, ¿quién mejor que él? Pero eso sería admitir que pensaba en ella, admitir que le intrigaba el porqué se había ido, admitir que la extrañaba, y, sobretodo, admitir que la quería de vuelta. Entonces Scorpius preguntó nada.

Casi al final del primer año, cuando se dio cuenta que Rose de verdad no regresaría, fue cuando se dio cuenta. Caminaba hacia la biblioteca cuando se encontró a una de las chicas que tanto le caían mal a Rose. Sonrió cuando Brittany le empezó a hablar y se dio cuenta que esta vez no tenía que preocuparse porque Rose los encontrara. ¿Por qué preocuparse? Porque siempre que la chica lo veía con alguien que no toleraba empezaban una de sus tantas peleas, que no paraban hasta casi dos días después, lo cual le parecía una tontería. Pero igual él le hacía guerra cuando la veía ayudando o hablando con alguien de las tantas personas que Scorpius no toleraba, entonces habían hecho un pacto silencioso. Rose no se juntaría con alguien que Scorpius no toleraba, y Scorpius no se juntaría con alguien que Rose no toleraba.

En silencio, el pacto había veces se rompía, pero ellos hacían lo posible porque el otro no se enterara. Pero esa vez Rose estaba ahí y Scorpius ya no tenía de qué preocuparse, o de quién esconderse. Entraron a la biblioteca y siguieron platicando, aunque haciendo sus deberes de igual forma. Scorpius no entendía por qué Rose no toleraba a Brittany, era estudiosa, alegre, simpática... pero era algo que a él le tenía que valer, porque qué más daba.

Mientras terminaba la conclusión de su ensayo para Historia, la chica dijo algo que hizo que Scorpius se volviera más pálido que de costumbre, y un sentimiento de arrepentimiento se apoderara de él.

-¿Cómo dices? -atinó a preguntar. Brittany lo miró confundida, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Perdona?

-Lo que dijiste sobre Rose -Brittany frunció el ceño aún más. Scorpius jamás le decía _Rose _frente a otras personas.

-Bueno sí -se encogió de hombros -. Algo muy malo has de haber hecho para que finalmente cumpliera sus palbras.

-¡Yo no le hice nada! -Exclamó, dolido. Brittany sonrió levemente -. ¿A qué palabras te refieres?

-Desde que conozco a Rose, se la pasaba repitiendo que algún día de verdad se iba a ir de la escuela, y que sería completamente tu culpa -. El corazón de Scorpius se estrujó -. Tantas veces la hacías enojar y llorar que... bueno, no la culpo realmente.

-Pero... yo..

Brittany se mordió el labio y lentamente recogió sus cosas, evitando la mirada de Scorpius, se levantó y lo miró rápidamente.

-Será mejor que me vaya -le dijo, aunque no estaba segura de que la estuviera escuchando. El chico veía al vacío y con ceño, claramente pensando. Y Brittany se sintió mal, tal vez no debía haberle hecho saber eso, pero estaba segura de que él sabía, o que, por lo menos, lo sospechaba. Además no era posible que después de todos estos años de "amistad" -si así se le podía decir-, Rose y Scorpius dejaran de hablarse -. Tal vez esté equivocada.

Scorpius después entendió que ella no estaba equivocada, como varias veces se lo había dicho. Era verdad, Rose se había ido por su culpa, por todas las veces que la había hecho enojar y llorar. Finalmente se había hartado. Había ganado, se podría decir... ¿pero por qué no se sentía bien, entonces? Intentó hablar con Albus de eso, de verdad que lo intentó. Incluso hubo veces que mencionó a Rose para que su amigo continuara hablando sobre ella, y él casualmente preguntara _"Albus, por cierto, ¿por qué se fue, eh? ¡No! No me interesa... es simple curiosidad." _Jamás llegó la oportunidad, sin embargo. Siempre que la mencionaba su amigo cambiaba de tema y no lo miraba a los ojos. Se preguntó si Albus también lo culpaba, si se sentía enojado hacia él, después de todo Rose era su prima y su mejor amiga, jamás se separaban y, al parecer, él había logrado lo imposible. Scorpius sabía que Albus la extrañaba, tal vez incluso más que él, suponía que así era. Él la extrañaba porque no tenía con quién pelear, a quién molestar... con quién reírse de cosas que Albus no entendía. Pero Albus la debía extrañar por otras razones, ellos eran muy unidos, siempre platicaban, siempre estaban sonrientes y nunca peleaban, ellos podían mantener una conversación decente.

Un día tomó una decisión. Albus lo invitaba cada verano, unos días a su casa, antes de que se tuviera que ir al tal evento Weasley, por el que Scorpius sentía curiosidad, en el fondo. En esos días Rose también iba, por lo menos un momento, nada más para hacer enojar a Scorpius, terminar enojada ella igual, y luego se iba, justo antes de cenar para no causarle un mal rato a su familia con sus peleas. Entonces ahí le pediría perdón... de alguna forma, no humillante, se dijo. Y ella aceptaría sus disculpas, harían un pacto y jamás se pelearían más, enserio, y ella regresaría a la escuela, y así ni Albus y Scorpius la extrañarían.

Pero Rose no fue con los Potter ése verano.

Albus no dio explicaciones ni él las pidió, después de todo se suponía que no le importaba. Cuando entraron a la escuela para cursar su último año, antes de ir a la universidad (como en el caso de Albus), Scorpius se prometió no mencionar el nombre de Rose para nada. En esos momentos dejó la nostalgia atrás y la rabia se apoderó de él. Salió con todas las chicas que Rose no toleraba, esperando que ella supiera y sintiera la misma rabia que él sentía. La rabia aumentó cuando Brittany volvió a abrir la boca.

-Tal vez deberías olvidarte ya de ella, ¿sabes? Tal vez ella ya lo hizo contigo, Scorpius.

Pero no le duró mucho, porque inmediatamente ése sentimiento fue remplazado por uno de profunda tristeza. ¿Y si Brittany tenía razón? ¿Y si Rose se había olvidado ya de él porque no le importaba? ¿Y si no lo extrañaba como él a ella? ¿Y si no extrañaba sus peleas? ¿Y... y si lo había remplazado por alguien que no la hacía llorar o enojar?

Poco después de la mitad de año, le llegó la resignación. Suponía que ya jamás la volvería a ver, además de que ella había sido la que había cortado todo tipo de relación con él. No iba a dejar de disfrutar su último año por ella. No pudo quitársela de la cabeza, pero hizo lo posible por mantenerse como siempre, había soportado ya un año, podría hacerlo por el resto de su vida.

Siempre que se encontraba extrañándola por alguna razón, se decía que iba a poder hacerlo, en algún momento se olvidaría de ella, porque era imposible recordarla por el resto de sus días. En el fondo algo, siempre, le decía que no iba a tener que hacerlo, que no iba a tener que superarla, que no iba a tener que olvidarla... que no iba a ser la última vez que la veía.

Cuando Albus le dijo que podía pasar el verano con él y su familia estuvo a punto de rechazar su invitación y pasar solo el verano, pero su amigo no desistió y no aceptó un 'no' por respuesta. Al principio no sintió nervios, fue hasta tres días antes de ir con Albus que no pudo dormir pensando en cómo sería la reacción de Rose y la de él. Claro que no se espero que ella se enojara tanto, y que su temperamento hubiera cambiado. Él había cambiado. Ya no era tan inmaduro, pero parecía que el caso de Rose no era el mismo. Luego pasó lo del perro que lo atacó, fue instinto más que nada, pero no podía dejar que le pasara algo Rose... o a cualquiera.

Al principio había sentido coraje, ¿por qué la tarada ésa había llamado la atención del perro, y ni siquiera correr o moverse. Luego se preocupó cuando vio que no reaccionaba, pero sintió el dolor de su pierna, y tuvo que olvidarse un rato de Rose. No tenía ni idea que era necesario enfrentarse a un perro para lograr que estuvieran en paz, de haberlo sabido, lo hubiera hecho antes. Sabía que más que nada, la amabilidad de Rose era por la culpa que sentía, no que se lo hubiera negado, claro, porque tenía razón; había sido culpa de ella, pero jamás la hizo sentir mal por eso.

Todos los días iba a visitarlo, desde la mañana, le llevaba de comer y de tomar y se pasaban el día con los demás, cuando se aburrían Scorpius los mandaba a fuera a que se divirtieran, incluyendo a Rose, pero ella jamás lo hacía. Luego de unos días, Scorpius y Rose salían aunque él no podía hacer actividad física alguna, pero la pelirroja siempre estaba a su lado. Claro que tenían sus peleas, pero ¿cómo no tenerlas después de haberse hecho expertos en ella gracias a años de experiencia?

¿Pero qué eran ahora? ¿Conocidos? ¿Compañeros? ¿Amigos?

Y la pregunta en ése momento le estaba taladrando los oídos.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rose entró al cuarto de Scorpius y lo vio parado una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios. El chico por fin había sido lo suficientemente valiente para levantarse por su cuenta y sin compañía. Luego se dio cuenta que no tenía playera y sus orejas se pusieron rojas, gracias a Dios, se dijo, su cabello se las cubría. Carraspeó para hacerse notar, después de todo él no parecía haberla notado. Pero Scorpius volteó levantó la ceja e hizo una seña con la cabeza para que entrara.<p>

-¿Desde cuánto te anuncias? ¿Por fin se te metieron las palabras que te dije? -Rose se sonrojó ante el recuerdo, sus palabras la habían puesto roja por horas -. Aunque entraste sin tocar... tuviste suerte.

-Oh, cállate -dijo. Scorpius le sonrió, mientras se ponía su playera y Rose evitaba verlo -. Veo que te has levantado...

-Ves bien... decidí que era tiempo de probar qué tanto podía, he camino por un rato.

-¿Quieres salir? -Preguntó Rose.

-¿Eh?

-... ir afuera... a caminar un poco, no sé -Se encogió de hombros.

-Suena bien -sonrió Scorpius -. ¿Vamos con los demás?

-No, ellos se fueron a caminar para examinar las casas que están por aquí. Pero podemos alcanzarlos.

-Podemos caminar por donde deberían estar, y si los encontramos bien, sino... pues también -. Rose se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien. ¿Estás listo? -Scorpius asintió agarrando su celular.

Caminaron lento no queriendo forzar mucho la pierna de Scorpius. No se molestaron en avisar a los adultos, que estaban en la Cabaña de los abuelos, porque Rose le había dicho a su mamá que probablemente saliera con Scorpius.

-¿Entonces sospechabas que ya iba a estar bien?

-Pues has mejorado mucho, yo creo que un paseo no te hará mal. Además si te tenemos más tiempo encerrado probablemente empieces a apestar o algo -rió. Scorpius le enseñó la lengua y golpeó ligeramente su hombro. Pasaron unos minutos de absoluto silencio hasta que Rose volvió a hablar -. ¿Scorpius? -el chico la miró -. De verdad lo siento mucho.

-¿Quieres jugar un juego? -Preguntó. Rose rodó los ojos, sabiendo que el chico no le contestaría, pero por lo menos sabía que de verdad lo sentía -. Ya sabes... cómo agradecimiento.

-Está bien... espera... ¿qué tipo de juego?

-Juguemos a las 10 preguntas - Rose levantó las cejas y Scorpius se encogió de hombros -. Nos conoceremos mejor, ¿no? Y es forma de pasar el tiempo... honestamente, Rose, a veces siento que no nos conocemos para nada y, sin embargo, hace años que nos conocimos.

-Lo sé... pero sí nos conocemos, Scorpius. Tal vez no sepamos cosas del otro, pero sabemos nuestra forma de ser, ¿no? -Scorpius asintió -. Está bien, empieza.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? -Rose levantó la ceja y puso los ojos en blanco.

-El amarillo, Scorpius, y lo sabes muy bien.

-Pensé que tus gustos habrían cambiado -rió -. No puedo creer lo rara que eres.

-¿Está hecho el juego, acaso, para insultarme? -Le preguntó, disimulando una sonrisa.

-Tal vez... te toca.

-¿Animal favorito?

* * *

><p>-¡No tengo comida favorita, Scorpius! Todas me gustan por igual-<p>

-Vamos, Rose, debe haber una comida especial -dijo Scorpius -, una que no puedas imaginar tu vida in ella.

-No lo sé... -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y volteó a vela, pero Rose miraba al frente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el chico miró para el mismo lugar y vio a una muchacha paseando a su perro -. ¿Scorpius... es ése el perro?

Pero Scorpius no necesitaba contestarle, era imposible olvidar al perro que los había atacado. Sin embargo ahora se veía calmado y hasta un tanto agradable al lado de su dueña. La muchacha tenía el cabello negro amarrado en una trenza hasta la cintura, era menos alta que Rose y Scorpius y tenía unos ojos azules muy grandes. Cuando los vio les sonrió a pesar de no conocerlos. No creían que supiera lo que su perro había hecho hacia unos días. Scorpius y Rose siguieron caminando y las preguntas quedaron de lado.

-Hola.

La muchacha los había saludado apurando su pasos para alcanzarlos. Scorpius se alejó un poco de ella no queriendo estar cerca de su perro y jaló ligeramente, del brazo, a Rose.

-Hola -contestó Rose, pero sin entusiasmo, viendo al perro como esperando a que le saltara en cualquier momento. La muchacha se dio cuenta de cómo veían a su perro así que no tardó en presentarlo.

-Se llama Salem.

-¿Ése no es nombre de gato? -Preguntó Scorpius. La muchacha se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Me llamo Amber, mi casa está por aquí cerca, pero sólo vengo acá de vacaciones.

-Yo soy Rose y él es Scorpius; mi familia tiene unas cabañas por aquí, y también estamos de vacaciones.

-Oh... ¿son primos? -Preguntó Amber, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente -. No se parecen.

-No... no somos parientes -dijo Scorpius.

-Oh... ¿entonces? ¿son... pareja? -los ojos de ambos se abrieron más de lo normal y ambos se pusieron colorados -. Por sus caras supongo que no lo son. ¿Nada más amigos o ni eso? -sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron callados, y Scorpius volteó a ver a Rose, esperando una respuesta, pero ella miraba el piso y se mordía el labio, parecía igual de confundida que él.

-Tu perro atacó a mi amigo -dijo Rose, de pronto.

Los ojos de Scorpius se volvieron a abrir, y los ojos de Ambar parecían estar a punto de salírsele, la escena hubiera sido un tanto graciosa si Salem no hubiera empezado a ladrar de repente, y a gruñirle a Scorpius y a Rose. Ella parecía más interesada por el perro que por el hecho de que acababa de llamarle amigo como si lo hicieran todos los días.

A Scorpius de pronto le parecieron estúpidos todos los argumentos que habían tenido en la escuela, y el que no se hubieran podido llevar bien. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué todas las peleas, o por qué tanto odio por el otro; pero todo eso ya le parecía insignificante, después de todo, su pregunta acababa de ser respondida.

_Amigos._


End file.
